Lighthouse
by Yami Kaosu
Summary: When Mokuba dies in a car crash, Seto feels that he has nothing left to live for. Confusion follows as Yami offers him support. Both are trying to cope with changing feelings for the other. Yami/Seto
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me. *sigh* I get tired of writing disclaimers. Isn't it obvious enough that these shows don't belong to me? If they did, I'd be doing a lot more than writing fanfiction...  
  
A/N: Okay! Here goes my first attempt at writing a Yu-Gi-Oh! fic. I needed a break from the DBZ fics for a while, and this is the outcome! The first chapter is kind of short; it's more of just a set up for what is to come [not much action yet], so just look at it as a prologue of sorts...and as for warnings of this story, it's eventually going to be yaoi, Seto and Yami. ~Yami  
  
/.../ - denotes telepathy between Yugi and Yami  
  
---  
  
It was a rainy Friday night, and Seto Kaiba sat in his office, at his desk. He was trying to finish some of his work before he went home, knowing that he could relax a little over the weekend if he did. He frowned as he looked up at the clock.  
  
"Mokuba should have called by now..." he said to himself, beginning to wonder what his younger brother was up to. Sighing, he reached for the next stack of papers. Just as he began to fill them out, the phone rang.  
  
"That must be him," Seto thought, as he picked up the receiver. "Hello?" he said, expecting to hear Mokuba's voice at the other end.  
  
"Master Kaiba?" The voice on the other end was not Mokuba's. Seto was slightly disappointed. "What?" he barked, seeing no point in wasting his time on one of his servants.  
  
"Master Kaiba, I...I don't know how to tell you this, but...well, your brother has been killed in a car crash."  
  
Seto looked at phone with wide eyes. "It's...It's just not possible..." he thought, unable to believe what he had just heard.  
  
"Hello? Master Kaiba?" the voice on the other end waited for a reply from him. "Master Kaiba, are you still there?" Suddenly, he heard the receiver hang up. "This isn't good," he thought to himself. "Master Kaiba is not going to take this well..."  
  
Seto's eyes were glazed over, he couldn't move, couldn't speak. Finally, he whispered, "Mokuba..." as his eyes filled with tears. Mokuba couldn't have been killed. He just could not be dead. He knew it was true, but something in him refused to believe it.  
  
He looked out the window to see the rain pouring down. "Just like our parents..." he thought, as the tears began to fall. And for the first time in so many years, Seto Kaiba broke down and cried. His brother, the only one left to him in the world, the only one he trusted and loved, was gone...forever.  
  
"WHY?" Seto screamed as the tars continued to fall. "Why did he have to die? Why couldn't it have been me...why?" He slumped to the ground, crying for almost two hours before he finally fell asleep, tears still streaming down his face.  
  
---  
Yes, this chapter is incredibly short. I know that. Don't worry, chapter 2 is longer. It's already written, and I hope to have it up sometime soon. R & R, let me know if this looks to be a promising fic or not! ~Yami 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Since I can't seem to think of an interesting way to say that Yu-Gi-Oh isn't mine, I guess I'll just say it. Never mind, I believe I just did =)  
  
A/N: Poor Seto! Having to deal with the death of his younger brother, the one who was most precious to him! *sniffle* It's so sad! How could I do that to him? ~Yami  
  
/.../ - denotes telepathy between Yugi and Yami  
  
---  
  
When Seto awoke the next day, a group of very concerned servants and employees waited by his door. He was still in his office, as they had decided that it would be best to just let him sleep. As his mind unclouded, Seto remembered the previous night's news. He got up and informed everyone that he was going home.  
  
As he drove himself home, he tried not to think of how different his life would be now without his younger brother. Mokuba had been the driving reason that he still went on with life. There were so many times that he had felt too overwhelmed, like the world was bearing down on him. He had wished that he could just end it all...but he knew that doing so would hurt Mokuba. He remembered how seeing his brother's smiling face after a difficult day would always help him to feel better. Mokuba was always the one to turn a bad day into a good one.   
  
"But now..." Seto thought, as the sensation of tears came upon him once again. "But now...what is there to look forward to? What is there to live for?"  
  
He didn't realize the flow of tears making their way down his face. As his home came into view, he knew that Mokuba wouldn't be there to greet him. He knew that he now faced an emotionless place that was not meant to know happiness again.  
  
******  
  
Seto watched, his face an emotional void, as they lowered the coffin containing Mokuba's body into the ground. His tears had dried away in the few days since his brother had died. Now, he had nothing left to give, except a final good-bye. He watched in silence as others came to do the same. To his surprise, Yugi, Anzu, Yami, Jounouchi, Honda, Ryou, and Mai had also come. Seto hadn't realized that they had cared that much about his brother.  
  
Yami noticed the expression on Seto's face. His blue eyes hid so much pain, and Yami could tell immediately that the teen's grief had already let his tears go. The Pharaoh wondered what affect this was going to have on Seto's already overwhelming life. Then and there he decided that he would be there if Seto needed him.  
  
At the funeral's end, Yami walked up to Seto, who was still standing next to the fresh grave. Receiving no acknowledgement of his presence, Yami put his hand on Seto's shoulder. He felt Seto tense, and then relax slightly. "Seto," Yami said, unsure if Seto was even listening, "I just want you to know...I am here if you need me."  
  
Seto hid his surprise well, and nodded slightly. Yami then headed to where the others were gathering. Seto barely noticed Yugi approach him. "Are you going to be okay?" Yugi asked, his violet eyes wide with concern. Again, Seto nodded and smiled weakly, and Yugi walked to where Yami and the others now stood.  
  
Seto watched the people leaving, and after a while, was the only one still there. He looked one last time at his brother's grave, and letting a grieved sigh escape from his lips, left to go home.  
  
******  
  
Seto tossed and turned as images flashed before his eyes, and ghostly voices rang through his head. "Why couldn't you save me? Where were you when I needed you, big brother? Why did you let this happen?" Seto bolted upright, breathing hard. Sweat dripped from his hair, as well as his face.  
  
"Mokuba..." Seto whispered, recalling the cries for help. "Why didn't I save you?" He pounded his fists into the bed, and fell forward, his energy sapped from the nightmare. Seto ran a hand through his sweat-soaked hair, and looked at the clock. "3:26 in the morning..." he said, laying back down. He knew he wouldn't be getting any more sleep tonight.  
  
Getting out of bed, he walked out of his room, and into Mokuba's room. Looking around, all sorts of memories of his brother came to him. Memories of when they were younger, and all they had was each other. Memories of the smiling face that always made Seto's day brighter.  
  
"Why am I still here?" Seto wondered. "My life has no more meaning..." Seto had realized that without Mokuba, he had no reason left to live.  
  
******  
  
The responsibility of running Kaiba Corporation soon drew Seto out of the house. As he walked into the building, many people stopped in an attempt to console him. None succeeded, however, and by the time he reached his office, Seto was in a nearly fractured emotional state from having to hear Mokuba's name so many times.  
  
Throughout the day, he was forced to hear his younger brother's name many more times. He knew that the people were trying to help, but he honestly wished that they would just leave him alone. Finally, it was time to go home, but Seto couldn't look forward to it like he used to. Once again he would have to face the fact that Mokuba would not be there when he arrived home.  
  
As Seto settled into a chair, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander. Images of the funeral came to him, bringing forth one particular memory. He could see Yami walk up to him, and softly lay a hand on his shoulder. He felt himself tense at the Pharaoh's touch, then relax. Yami's words echoed through his mind.   
  
"I just want you to know...I am here if you need me."  
  
Seto sighed as he opened his eyes. What did Yami mean by that? And why would he even bother trying to help him? The two of them didn't have the best history. But even after all of that, he still couldn't imagine Yami caring about him that much.  
  
Would he ever do something like that for Yami?  
  
Seto shook his head, where did that come from? But he couldn't budge the question from his mind. Would he be willing to help Yami if something like that ever happened to him? That thought plagued him throughout the rest of the night.  
  
---  
And thus is chapter 2! So, how am I doing with this fic so far? Remember, reviews are always appreciated! Chapter 3 is already written, so it should be up soon! ~Yami 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! [sorry, no idea for a good disclaimer at this point in time...]  
  
A/N: Hmm...Yami offered his help to Seto in his time of need? I wonder what's going on with this...okay, I guess I don't. After all, I AM the one writing this story... ~Yami  
  
/.../ - denotes telepathy between Yugi and Yami  
  
---  
  
In the days that followed, Seto tried his best to absorb himself in his work, attempting to hide the sleepless nights he had been having and the ever-present pain of Mokuba's death. The staff noticed the dark circles under his eyes, but said nothing for fear of upsetting him.  
  
Seto was going through some files in his office when his secretary called him, announcing that he had a visitor. Sighing impatiently, he told her to let him in, and went back to his work. Upon hearing the door open, he looked up, and his eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Yami," he whispered, truly amazed.  
  
"I came to see how you were doing," the Game King stated. He approached Seto's desk, and said nothing more.  
  
Seto soon recomposed himself, and answered. "I'm fine," he stated coldly, not wanting anyone, let alone Yami, know how he actually felt right now.  
  
"Are you?" Yami's said, coming closer, now almost nose to nose with him. Seto actually felt intimidated by the Pharaoh's presence. Looking into deep violet eyes, Seto stopped to stare for a moment. He had never noticed how beautiful Yami's eyes were. There was a confidence and power that seemed to radiate from them.  
  
Finally, he replied, "I said that I am fine." He watched as Yami withdrew his face and looked at him for a moment.  
  
"Seto," Yami's voice was softer now, "you have to talk to someone. You can't keep this all inside, or day by day it will rip away at you." Seto could hear the concern in Yami's voice, but couldn't bring himself to say anything more. Yami left, and Seto breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"What is happening to me?" Seto thought, remembering the beautiful eyes that had just been in front of him. "Wait a minute. Beautiful? Where did that come from?" His emotions were beginning to confuse him. What was he thinking, saying that Yami's eyes were beautiful?  
  
"Not just his eyes..." he thought. "What the...where's this coming from?" he wondered, mentally slapping himself. "I have to stop this...I don't have feelings for Yami!" Seto almost yelled. But now all he could see were images of the Pharaoh. So many times had he seen Yami, so many different situations. Finding out about these feelings for Yami...it was almost too much for him to handle. He put everything away, aware that he couldn't do any more work. Not tonight, anyway.  
  
******  
  
As Yami walked out of the Kaiba Corp. building, his thoughts turned to what had just happened. He knew that Seto didn't want to open up to him, but he couldn't help feeling that he needed to help. Yami had seen the well-hidden pain behind Seto's cold blue eyes.  
  
"Those eyes..." Yami thought, not realizing the turn his mind was taking. "Seto's eyes hide so many things that he doesn't want others to see..." He had been hoping to get Seto to talk to him, maybe letting out some of the pain that was still there from Mokuba's death. Sighing, Yami walked into the game shop. Yugi wasn't home yet, he had gone out with Ryou.  
  
Yami smiled as he thought about the two. He could tell how much they loved one another, and he was happy because Yugi was happy. However, Yami had never admitted to Yugi that he felt lonely seeing the two of them. He was afraid that Yugi's happiness would be crushed, and he could not do that to his light.  
  
Somehow, this brought his mind back to Seto, which surprised him a little. Why did it seem that Seto was all he could think about right now? Deep in thought, Yami didn't notice when Yugi walked through the door.  
  
Suddenly, Yami was brought out of his thoughts as he heard Yugi's voice. "Are you okay?" Yugi asked, wondering what Yami was thinking about. Yami smiled at his light before replying. "Of course, aibou, just thinking."  
  
"About Seto?" Yami jumped a little as he heard this. Yugi just grinned as Yami turned to stare at him.  
  
"How did you...?" Yami started, before hearing Yugi giggle.  
  
"We can sense each other's emotions, remember?" Yugi said, jumping to sit on the countertop, "and you've been thinking about Seto a lot anyway. What's going on between you two? You went and saw him today, right?"  
  
Yami nodded. "Yes, I did, but he wouldn't tell me anything. He said he was doing fine, but I can tell that he's not. If he doesn't talk to someone about all of this, then there's a good chance that he will end up hurting himself because of it, and I don't want that to happen."  
  
"How come?" Yugi asked. He could tell that Yami's feelings for Seto ran deep, but he was curious as to how deep.  
  
"Because he's our friend," Yami replied.  
  
"And...?" Yugi said, waiting for the whole explanation. Yami just stared at him.  
  
"And what, aibou?" Yami said, not sure what answer his light was looking for.  
  
"Yami, you know you care more about him than just as a friend," Yugi stated, waiting to see Yami's reaction to this statement. He wanted to see if Yami could see his own feelings for Seto.  
  
Yami was silent. "Do I see him as more than a friend?" he questioned, almost afraid to look for the answer. As he sifted through his feelings, he realized that Yugi was right. In Seto he saw much more than a friend. He saw someone that he loved.  
  
Yugi smiled as he saw realization cross Yami's face. "Glad to see you figured it out," he said, as he jumped off the counter. Walking over to Yami, he hugged him. "You know how you feel. Now you have to do something about it."  
  
"When did you become such an expert in these matters?" Yami asked jokingly. Yugi blushed; he knew that Yami was referring to Ryou. Yami chuckled as Yugi's face turned red, hugging him back. "Thank you, aibou," he said, as he walked out the door. Yugi smiled again, and then went over to the phone, dialing Ryou's number.  
  
---  
Ooh...I think people are starting to realize their feelings for each other! Chapter 4 has been started, and will hopefully be up soon! Now, go forth and review! ~Yami 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:   
Yami: Do it.  
Chaos: No. I won't.  
Yami: C'mon, this'll be the last time, I promise!  
Chaos: NO! I said I'm not going to.  
Yami: Why not?  
Chaos: You have the pen name. Why don't you take responsibility and do it?  
Yami: Just say we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Chaos: *smirks* I think you just did.  
Yami: D'oh!  
  
A/N: Wow! Thanks for the reviews! *feel ashamed* I can't believe I'm putting Seto though all of this! I know, I know, it was a terrible thing for poor Seto to have Mokuba die and be left all alone...but I figured out why now! My muse has been on vacation, and upon returning, she found that Yami Bakura had taken over! ^_^ And, because she was feeling overwhelmed by all I put her through anyway, I now have a team of anime characters helping her out!   
  
Anyhow, sorry I took a bit longer to get this chapter out. I got sidetracked [like that's anything new...] and wrote another Yu-Gi-Oh! fic [needed a short break ^_^], but now I've finally gotten this chapter ready to go! BTW, if it so interests you, check out my other fic! It's a suicide story [and hooray for those!]. And after all that needless ramble, I now present to you Chapter 4! ~Yami  
  
/.../ - denotes telepathy between Yugi and Yami  
  
---  
  
As Seto headed home, he was unaware that Yami was going back to the Kaiba Corp. building. Finally reaching the empty house, he headed inside and collapsed in a chair. "Why?" he asked solemnly, his head hanging. Wasn't the pressure from Mokuba's death and the responsibility of running Kaiba Corporation enough, without having to deal with newfound feelings for Yami? Why had he suddenly found that he was madly in love with the Pharaoh?  
  
Sighing, the troubled teen's thoughts grew dark. "Maybe I should just end it all..." Now that Mokuba was gone, what was stopping him? "What about Yami?" Seto shook his head to clear the thought. "Yami doesn't care about me," he said, not realizing how much he had hurt himself with those words. "Too many things have happened between us. Yami could never feel this way about me..."  
  
A silent tear slid down Seto's cheek as his thoughts turned toward the Game King. Seto had never realized just how much he felt for Yami. It wasn't just the fact that Yami was so beautiful, but so much more. His confident manner and the fact that he never gave up were just so...appealing.  
  
"And his eyes..." Seto whispered. "A hidden power that lies beneath...yet, there is still a gentleness that can be seen in them. A gentleness that you have to look hard to find, but is still there." That gentleness was evident in the way that Yami treated Yugi.  
  
Seto sighed. "He could never love someone like me..."  
  
With those words, Seto stood up, and walked out the front door. Driving back to Kaiba Corp., he parked the car and walked down the street, his decision made.   
  
He had decided that he had no reason left to live.  
  
******  
  
"He's gone home," the secretary said, after Yami had asked to see Seto again. Yami felt a twinge of sadness as he left the building. Walking along, he was ready to return to the Turtle Game Shop, until something caught his eye.  
  
"Seto's car..." Yami said, reading the parking pass of the familiar car. "He must have gone out walking...his employees would know if he was there or not. But where would he have went?" Yami wondered.   
  
At that point, his eyes found the silhouette of a figure similar to Seto's retreating from the parking lot. Taking a fast pace, he followed the figure, soon finding that it was indeed Seto.  
  
Yami could tell immediately that something was wrong. Seto's gait made it apparent that he was extremely depressed, and Yami quickened his pace to catch up. As he moved closer, he could see Seto's figure pause slightly as he passed the Turtle Game Shop, as if he was debating whether to go in or not. He seemed to decide against it, and continued walking.  
  
"Seto!" Yami yelled, now almost directly behind him. Seto stopped and jumped slightly as he heard his name, and turned to see Yami standing behind him. His blue eyes widened as they met Yami's violet ones.  
  
"Yami..." Seto choked out, his awe obviously getting the better of him. He hadn't seen anyone in the game shop, and had decided against going in. After all, if no one really cared, then what difference was it going to make whether he said good-bye to them or not?  
  
"Seto, what are you doing?" Yami asked, standing at Seto's side. Seto turned away; there was no way that he could tell Yami what he was about to do.   
  
Yami, sensing that something was seriously wrong, reached out to Seto's face. Seto flinched as the hand drew nearer, and felt Yami turning his face back towards him. Yami's eyes narrowed as Seto looked away.  
  
"Tell me what's going on," the Pharaoh ordered. Yami was now upset that Seto refused to say anything about what was wrong or what he was doing. Still receiving no answer, he sighed. Taking Seto by the arm, he pulled him into the game shop. Seto, in too much shock to react, let himself be taken in.   
  
"Sit," Yami said, pointing to a couch. Seto sat, and waited. Yami sighed again as he sat down beside him.  
  
"Please, talk to me Seto," Yami said, his voice almost taking a pleading tone. He saw Seto start to say something, and then stop himself. Yami waited to see if he would speak, and finding that he wasn't, said, "At least tell me why you won't say anything!"  
  
"What does it matter, Yami? No one cares anyway..." Seto's voice quivered as he finished the statement.   
  
Yami was in a state of shock, which was rapidly turning into anger. How could he think that no one cared? How could Seto believe that he didn't care?  
  
"Is that what you think, Seto?" Yami's voice was quiet with hurt rage.   
  
Seto looked away, confirming that he thought exactly that.   
  
Finally, Yami spoke again. "You're wrong," he said, looking directly into Seto's eyes. "I care. You don't seem to realize how much I care. Seto, I..." Yami held back the last statement. He wasn't sure what Seto's reaction would be to it.  
  
Yami watched as Seto shuddered slightly. All of a sudden, tears were running down the teen's face, as he collapsed into Yami, sobbing. Yami, now unsure of what to do, wrapped his arms around Seto and gently rocked him, waiting for when he was ready to speak.  
  
"Yami, I...I was going to kill myself," Seto whispered through his sobs. Yami stiffened; he wasn't expecting something that dramatic.  
  
"Seto...why didn't you tell me?" Yami asked, still rocking the crying teen back and forth. He was in a state of shock; he never could have imagined that someone like Seto would actually try to kill himself. Seto had always seemed to be in control of himself, but Yami had wanted to make sure by trying to help him through. Yami heard his sobs, and listened for an answer.  
  
Seto finally managed to respond, "I didn't think that you would care."  
  
This hurt Yami; he couldn't believe that Seto thought he didn't care. "Do you think I was joking when I told you that I am here if you need me? I meant what I said, Seto. I wanted you to know that I was here for you. Where did you get the idea that I don't care?"  
  
Seto shook his head, unable to say anything more. He allowed Yami to hold him, and found himself relaxing slightly in the embrace. Unknowingly, he leaned into Yami, letting his thoughts drift back to what Yami had just said.  
  
In a way, he was surprised to find that the Pharaoh actually did care. Part of him felt better knowing this, but it also brought up an important question: Did Yami feel for him what he felt for Yami?  
  
Yami felt strange, holding Seto like this. But at the same time, he rather liked it. He held the teen closer, trying so hard to transmit his feelings through his actions. "This is my chance to tell him..." Yami thought. He was a little nervous, however. What if Seto didn't return the feelings? Where would that leave him?  
  
Seto watched Yami for a moment. The Game King seemed to be struggling with himself, as if he were deciding whether to take a certain action or not. Seto couldn't help but wonder exactly what type of decision Yami was trying to make, but he could never have guessed what was going through Yami's mind.  
  
"Well, I guess it's now or never..." Yami thought. "Seto?" he said suddenly, trying to get his attention. Seto turned to look at him. "I have something that I need to tell you."  
  
Seto looked confused. "Wh...what?" he asked, wondering what Yami could possibly have to say to him now. He focused on the violet eyes in front of him. "I have to know..." Seto thought to himself, his love for Yami almost overpowering him. It took all of his will power to stop himself from bringing Yami's mouth down to meet his.  
  
Yami looked into deeply confused blue eyes. "Seto, I..." the Game King began, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. Opening them, seeing Seto once more, need overtook him. He put an arm around Seto and pulled him close, pressing his lips hard against the other's.  
  
---  
Seto realized his feelings for Yami! And now Yami's doing something about it ^_~ Wonderful place to end the chapter, ne? Hmm...I should just throw everyone for a loop and have one of them die...with my current angst obsession and Yami Bakura having an amount of control on my musings, I actually may do just that...no, NO! They are not going to die! *Yami Bakura growls* Now...chapter 5...I have an idea of what may happen, but haven't actually started writing it yet. This chapter may take a little longer before I get it posted. ~Yami 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I will own Yu-Gi-Oh! one day! But as of yet, it still doesn't belong to me.  
  
A/N: Wells, it appears as if our friends have finally figured it out, ne? *sighs* Kawaii...anyway, I've had a bit of trouble with this chapter, because I was unsure of where I wanted it to go...but I finally got it out! It doesn't help that I keep starting new fics, does it? Yu-Gi-Oh! seems to be my current kick, though. Two one-shots, and another fic started, which you might want to check out, if it so interests you! ~Yami  
  
---  
  
Seto's eyes widened as he felt Yami kiss him. Was...was this really happening? He just could not bring himself to believe it. But even through his disbelief, he slowly brought his arms up and wrapped them around Yami, pulling him closer.  
  
Yami gasped softly as he felt Seto draw him nearer. "Can he possibly feel this way too?" Yami wondered. He had known that he had to find out, had to try this. But he never expected that Seto would return those feelings. Sighing softly, he lost himself in the undescribable ecstasy that he felt from this.  
  
Finally breaking the kiss, Yami pulled back, panting from the rush of emotion. "Seto..." he said, delighted by the feelings coursing through him. "I...I have something to tell you."   
  
Seto looked at him, wondering what in the world he could have to say after...that. He waited, until finally Yami started to speak.  
  
"Seto, I...I love you," Yami said.  
  
Seto just stared at him for a moment. "You...what?" he asked, slightly confused. Yami had caught him by surprise; that much was for sure. But as he let what he had just heard sink in, he could feel his heart fill with happiness.  
  
Yami watched Seto with some amount of uncertainty. He looked bewildered, like his current thoughts seemed to betray his previous actions. "Please don't tell me I've made a mistake!" he thought desperately to himself, watching and waiting for a response.  
  
Just when Yami thought he had lost the battle, Seto grabbed him and kissed him hard. Yami couldn't move, couldn't believe what was happening. "Yami..." Seto said, "I love you also." He said the words softly, and smiled as he saw Yami's face change from panic to awe.  
  
"Seto..." Yami whispered, pulling him impossibly closer. He cradled Seto in his arms, still rocking him. Seto sighed and let himself be held. For the first time in so many, many years, he felt...safe. And as he let his emotions go, he realized just how much he had yearned to know this feeling, to know love. There was no trace of doubt in his mind that this was indeed love.  
  
They sat together, simply reveling in each other's presence. "I can't believe that it took me this long to realize it..." Yami whispered, running a hand through Seto's hair. It still felt so unreal, to know that Seto actually did return his feelings. After all the two had been through...  
  
"Yami...does Yugi know about this?" Seto asked suddenly, pulling Yami out of his thoughts.  
  
Yami smiled. "Yes, he does," Yami answered, "As a matter of fact, he is the one who caused me to realize how I truly feel. I believe it is to him that I owe much gratitude."  
  
"Well, I think I'll have to thank him as well..." Seto said, grinning. "After all, if not for him, I doubt I would have ever known how you feel...nor been able to act on my own feelings."  
  
At that moment, however, another voice was heard. "Thank who?" Yugi asked as he walked in. He stopped short as he noticed Yami and Seto on the couch, arms wrapped around each other. "Oh..." he said, not quite managing to hide a smile.  
  
Yami blushed. "Hello, aibou. We were, uh...just talking about you." Seto looked equally embarrassed. They somewhat unwillingly separated, both a nice shade of red.  
  
Yugi had to stop himself from laughing. "So you figured it out too, huh, Seto?" Seto turned even more red, and this time Yugi couldn't suppress a giggle. "Well, I just want you to know that I am happy for you. For BOTH of you," he said emphatically.  
  
Yami smiled and hugged Seto, who was looking a little surprised. "For...for both of us?" he asked, unable to believe what he had just heard. Did Yugi really care about him, too? Was he really too blind to see that he did have friends around, friends that truly cared for him?  
  
Yugi frowned. "Of course I'm happy for both of you," he said, "Why wouldn't I be happy for you, Seto? You deserve to be happy, just like Yami does."  
  
"I...I don't know..." Seto whispered, looking as if he were going to start crying again. "It's...it's just hard to believe that all of you would actually care about me...after everything that I have done to you..."  
  
Yami frowned. "Seto, in both love and friendship, there is a role for forgiveness. Friends will forgive one another, hoping to be forgiven when the roles are reversed. And your true friends will be there for you, no matter what has happened. And in love...Seto, no one is perfect, and part of love must be overlooking those imperfections. I know that you have done things in the past that you regret now; I have my own misdeeds to account for. But I love you anyway."  
  
Seto took a moment to absorb everything that Yami had just said, but it was extremely difficult. All he could see were his own inequities. And when compared with Yami, he seemed to be much too inadequate. With Yami he could find no fault; all he saw was someone who was perfect, one that he would never be able to compare to.  
  
"Seto, don't you understand?" Yami asked, noticing that Seto didn't look all that comforted. He sighed as an example of his own imperfections came to mind. "Listen," Yami said quietly, kneeling in front of Seto, "I don't like to remember this, but one incident comes strongly to mind when thinking of my own wrongs. Do you recall the duel we had at the Duelist Kingdom, on top of the castle?"  
  
Nodding, Seto looked at Yami. Relieved at getting a response, Yami continued. "At the very end of the duel...you had stood at the edge, and challenged me to attack, creating the possibility that you would fall. And I did attack, but fortunately Yugi stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life."  
  
Yugi shuddered slightly as he remembered that moment. Yami had actually been willing to hurt Seto in order to win. Yugi was lucky that he was able to regain control, or else Seto might have fallen, and...  
  
Yami sighed as he spoke. "That is not a decision that I am proud of. Looking back on it now, I can't help but wonder...what would have happened if Yugi had not stopped that attack? What if you had fallen off of that castle, and been killed? How could I have possibly lived with myself if I knew that I was responsible for your death? And now...knowing my true feelings for you only intensifies the shame that comes with that memory. Seto, you have to realize that I am by no means perfect."  
  
Seto just stared at him. "Yami, you were only doing what you had to, in order to rescue Yugi's grandpa," he said, unable to believe that Yami would still hold guilt for that day.  
  
Yami smiled sadly. "That may be so, but it was the wrong choice to make, and I pay for it now. There have been so many times that I remember that duel, and how close I came to..." he broke the sentence off, not wanting to think of what the outcome might have been. "The point, Seto, is that you seem to have forgiven me for that. So how could I not forgive you?"  
  
"He's right, Seto," Yugi added. "You have to realize that forgiveness needs to go both ways. You have forgiven Yami, but you also have to accept the fact that Yami has forgiven you."  
  
Seto sighed. "I don't know if I can..." he said quietly. "But I know that he loves me. And I understand now, why I must allow myself to be forgiven." He smiled slightly as Yami wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. "I love you, Yami," he said.  
  
Yami smiled up at him. "And I love you, Seto Kaiba. I love you for everything you are, both the good and the bad. And no matter what, I will always be willing to forgive you. No matter what."  
  
Seto shuddered as a sob racked his body. Yami looked at him, concerned. "Seto?" he asked, "Are you all right?" Seto smiled and nodded, as tears of happiness streamed down his face. He couldn't believe everything that had happened; the drastic change in his relationship with Yami, the newly learned fact that they did care about him, and the new knowledge that he was accepted as he was.  
  
Yugi just watched them, smiling. They really did love one another, just like he and Ryou did. He gasped as that reminded him of something. "I'm going to call Ryou," Yugi said, heading out of the room. Yami turned and nodded in acknowledgment. By the time Yugi was to the phone, his smile had grown. He couldn't wait to tell Ryou what had finally happened.  
  
---  
Yami Kaosu: *sighs* Just gotta love those "I love you" moments...  
Chaos: And Seto learning that some people actually do care...I have been there...  
Yami Kaosu: And there was quite a bit of hugging, wasn't there?  
Yami Yugi: Yes, there was.  
Yami Kaosu: I bet you liked it, didn't you?  
Yami Yugi: *blushes*  
Chaos: Now...to figure out where this story is heading now...  
Yami Kaosu: And as a final note...please let me know how this chapter was received! I NEED to know what people think!  
Seto: You know, there's one person who surprisingly enough, hasn't shown up yet.  
Yami Kaosu: He's busy trying to mess up the other story, because he actually plays a major part in it.  
Seto: Oh...  
Chaos: Well, that's all for this chapter, minna!  
Yami Kaosu: Sorry it took so long to get out; I'm not making any promises for chapter 6! However, I WILL try!  
All: BAI! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:   
Yami Yugi: You're getting more and more fond of bringing us into the disclaimers, aren't you?   
Yami Kaosu: *nods*   
Chaos: But it's more fun this way! And besides, Seto gets the job of watching for Yami Bakura!   
Seto: *looks around* I don't see him.   
Yami Kaosu: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Which I know must come as an amazing shock to everyone.   
Yami Yugi: Not really... 

A/N: *looks at the disclaimer* I really need to stop doing that...anyway, here is chapter 6! This is the last chapter of the fic. And it is finally made known where the name of this story comes from. ~Yami 

--- 

As the days passed, Seto and Yami's closeness only grew. Spending more and more time with each other, Seto noticed that he wasn't missing Mokuba nearly as much. Of course, he still wished that his younger brother was there with him, but his love for Yami seemed bandage the hole that had been in his heart from Mokuba's death. But nightmares still seemed to haunt him, remembering his brother, and only blaming himself. 

****** 

The moon was full in the sky, its presence illuminating what seemed to be an impossibly dark night. The stars that usually filled the sky went unseen, hidden behind clouds of darkness. The faint light of the moon began to fade as the clouds drew nearer, beginning an attempt to bring about complete darkness of the night. The moon's full brightness slowly dimmed, moving what had seemed to be a bright night into ever darkening presence. As the clouds drew nearer to their assumed goal, the diminishing light seemed to make one last desperate glow, as if to leave the earth below with a reminder that it was there. Then, as the last of the clouds drifted in the wind, all light was cut off, leaving the world in a black night. All was black, no sign left that it had ever been illuminated. 

****** 

_Two paths. _

He looked ahead, and saw two very distinct paths. One was illuminated with light, and the other covered in darkness. Walking up to where his current path split, he looked down each of the two. The light path seemed much more inviting, every aspect along it visible. Opposed was the darker path, in which nothing could be seen. For all he knew, it could have held hidden dangers with every step. His decision made, he started down the light path. 

But before he could get far, a child appeared in front of him. The child wore a hooded cape, hiding his features. "How could you consider yourself worthy to go along this pathway, Seto?" the child asked, anger evident in his voice. 

Seto recognized the voice immediately. "Mo...Mokuba..." he whispered, shocked and hurt by his brother's words. "Wh...what do you mean?" 

Mokuba growled from beneath his cape. "You know what I mean. How could you possibly think yourself good enough to take this path? People like you belong on the other path, a path that can only lead to doom." He pointed to the other path, the dark one. 

Seto's eyes widened. "Mokuba..." he whispered, "you...you can't mean that..." His voice was shaking, unable to believe that his own brother would accuse him like this. 

Mokuba pulled back his hood, now glaring at Seto. "Of course I mean it! You are only destined for darkness, Seto Kaiba! You have failed everyone! You failed me! Where were you when I needed you most, Seto?" 

Seto was silent. He had no answer for Mokuba, knew that he had no excuse for not being there for him. He felt his eyes brim with tears. Did Mokuba really blame him for all of this? 

Mokuba scowled. "And now..." he said, his anger having not diminished, "you are too wrapped up in your new 'love' life to even remember me! Face it, Seto, you don't belong on this path! Go to the darkness, where you should be!" 

Seto gasped. "How could you think that I don't remember you, Mokuba? Not a day passes where my thoughts don't turn to you, turn to how much I miss you!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing; couldn't believe that Mokuba would actually believe something like that. "

Liar!" Mokuba screamed, "You don't care about me! You never cared about me!" With that, Mokuba ran down the lighted path. Seto watched in horror as his brother disappeared from sight, as did all light from the path. Finally, Seto realized the path itself was gone, as he felt himself falling. Only darkness remained. 

****** 

Seto awoke with a start, only to observe the complete darkness around him. Everything he had just heard raced through his head, relentlessly. His eyes were wide with disbelief, unable to believe that Mokuba was so angry at him. His eyes were still brimming with unshed tears, tears from the hurt he had received at Mokuba's words. 

One line in particular was tearing away at him. "You are too wrapped up in your new 'love' life to even remember me!" Seto shuddered as the words ripped through his mind. "But how could I give up what I have with Yami?" he wondered. "Am I just trying to fill a void that has been present ever since Mokuba's death? Am I really replacing my memories of him?" 

He laid back down, unable to return to sleep, in fear of more accusations. His thoughts were still plagued with Mokuba's words about his relationship with Yami. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked himself. "Should...should I just leave the subject of love alone?" Seto was extremely disturbed by that thought. "How can I just leave after everything I have gained?" 

"Seto..." a sleepy voice beside him said, "what's wrong?" 

Seto glanced beside him to see a half-asleep Yami. Yami sat up and turned to Seto, immediately noticing the tears falling from his eyes. "Seto!" Yami said, suddenly becoming much more awake, "what happened? What's wrong?" 

Seto said nothing, instead closing his eyes, letting the tears fall. A moment later, he felt Yami's arms around him, hugging him close. Once again he allowed himself to take comfort in Yami's embrace, leaning against him, sobbing into his chest. 

Yami said nothing more and just held him, knowing that it was the best effort he could make at this point in time to comfort him. He had an idea as to what had happened, from hearing what Seto had just been asking himself. "Ssh...Seto...Seto, it's all right," he whispered. 

Seto shook his head. "No...no, it's not..." he said, "It...it will never be all...all right..." 

Yami sighed before replying. "He doesn't blame you for this, Seto. And there is nothing wrong with the fact that you have found love. You should know better than anyone that Mokuba would be happy for you, for what you have now." 

Seto didn't reply. Instead, he found himself contemplating Yami's words. He knew that Yami was right, that Mokuba's reaction would have been quite different. But he couldn't erase the accusing words from his mind. He felt Yami's arms tighten around him, and he sighed as he realized how safe, how good it felt. 

"He's right..." Seto thought suddenly. "Yami's right. Mokuba would never blame me for all of this." 

Yami noticed that Seto was beginning to relax. Slowly he laid down beside him, his arms still wrapped around him, holding him close. "I am here for you, Seto," he whispered, as Seto finally drifted off to sleep, safe in the arms of the one he loved. 

****** 

_Two paths. _

Once again, he was faced with two paths. Before he could make his way down the light one, however, a familiar person appeared before him. Seto once again found himself facing the accusations of his younger brother. 

All light faded from sight, and Seto found himself on a path, lighted by nothing, surrounded by darkness. Mokuba still stood before him, his features now hidden. Through the darkness, Seto could still hear Mokuba's condemning voice. "Face it, Seto, this is where you belong. You don't deserve to be in the light." 

Suddenly, a bright light made it's way through the darkness, illuminating all. Turning around, Seto gasped as he saw a glowing Yami, lighting up both paths. He watched as Yami made his way to where he stood. "Seto," Yami said, finally stopping next to him, "have you realized the truth?" 

"The truth?" Seto replied, unsure of what Yami meant. 

Yami motioned to where Mokuba stood. "This is not your brother, Seto," he said. "You know that Mokuba would never accuse you of anything like that." Before anything more could be said, the image of Mokuba disappeared. 

"Seto!" a voice called from behind him. 

Seto turned around, and saw a figure running towards him. As the figure approached, Seto realized that it was Mokuba. Confused, he looked back to where the image of Mokuba had been only moments earlier. 

"Big brother!" Mokuba yelled, hugging Seto as soon as he got to him. 

"Mokuba..." Seto said, hugging him back. "It's really you...Mokuba..." 

Yami smiled as he watched the two. He knew, that this was truly Mokuba. The other had only been the guilt that Seto felt, knowing that he hadn't been able to prevent Mokuba's death. Walking up to the two brothers, he stopped as Mokuba turned to him. "I'm glad that Seto finally has someone to love. I know that the two of you will be happy," said a grinning Mokuba. 

Seto smiled as he realized that his brother truly did accept what he had found. He watched as Mokuba turned back to him. "Seto, how could you think that I would blame you for all of this? Or that I wouldn't want you to be happy?" Mokuba asked. 

"I...I don't know, Mokuba," Seto replied. "It's just that...I can't stand the thought of you thinking that I didn't care about you." 

Mokuba sighed. "Seto, I know you care about me, and I know that you miss me. But you can't linger on me forever. You did the right thing, by going on with your life. It's all right, because you still keep the memories of me alive." 

Seto looked at him, tears forming in his eyes. "Mokuba..." he whispered. 

"I can't stay here any longer, Seto," Mokuba said. "But I want you to know...it's all right. Don't let the guilt ever let you think that I blame you." With that, Mokuba faded from their sight. "Goodbye, big brother," he said, and was gone. 

Yami stepped forward, laying a hand on Seto's shoulder. "Yami...he really doesn't blame me. He doesn't hate me..." Seto said. 

"Isn't that what I told you?" Yami asked, smiling. 

Seto nodded, leaning back into Yami. "Yes, you did," he replied. Yami said nothing more, content to hold his loved one. Suddenly, Seto remarked, "It's funny..." 

"What's so amusing?" Yami asked. 

"It's not so much amusing as it is ironic," Seto said. Yami waited for an answer. Seto sighed before finishing. "Who would've thought that you, one of darkness, would be the one to brighten my own darkness?" He shook his head. "You were like...a lighthouse, that provides the light, even on the darkest of nights." 

Yami smiled. "A lighthouse..." he said. "Either way, Seto, you now know the truth. The shadows have been cast away." Seto nodded, hugging him closer. 

****** 

Darkness was all one could see. The moon's light, blocked by the clouds, could not make its way down to the earth below, was unable to cast away the shadows that danced through the darkened setting. Suddenly, a ray of light made its way across the landscape, illuminating the features of its face. A lone lighthouse brightened the land. 

~OWARI~ 

---   
Well, everyone, that's the end! I used symbolism! Look at this way: the moon represented Mokuba, which shone down on the earth below, which was Seto. But when the clouds cut off the moon's light, that was Mokuba's death ending the happiness that Seto had once known. Then, the lighthouse once again illuminated the landscape, which represented Yami allowing Seto to know happiness once again! *sighs* I'm going to miss working on this story...is it really over all ready? Oh, well...as always, reviews are much appreciated! I'd really like opinions on the story as a whole! ~Yami 


End file.
